True Direction
by pixigirl101
Summary: While in Neverland the groups still goes to find Tinkerbell, & Regina still doesn't want to because Tinkerbell's magic led to someone else (not robin). Regina ran away because of who the person was, but will Tinkerbell forgive her & explain to her why the magic lead her to that person & giver her another chance using the magic again? This time the true direction is revealed. SQ!
1. She won't help

A/N- first chapter, it is different than the show, the timeline is different but i really love this idea so please bare with me!

Disclaimer- I don't own the show or any of the character, just the idea for the story.

REVIEW! :) Please

"You have got to be kidding me right? You don't actually think of all people on the island that _Tinkerbell _would help us? Have you all lost your mind?" Regina spat harshly while sitting on a log resting her aching feet.

"If there is chance that she can get us into Pan's camp and out safely with Henry then I am willing to take a chance." Emma retorted just as forcefully as Regina earning her a look of loathing from the brunette. "Help us? Please all she will do is get us killed!" Regina tried again knowing that the infuriating blonde wouldn't let this go. "And you know this how?" Ema spat back, unbelieving that her son's other mother would be so against seeking out someone that could possibly be the key to saving him.

"I just do okay! I know Tinker Bell, and I know that she isn't what you're expecting her to be, she isn't a good fairy." At this point Regina was beyond frustrated and she was losing her patience with the blonde along with anyone who thought this was a good idea. "What do you mean you _know _her?" Emma asked curiously.

"That part is irrelevant, the point is that although you think she will help us, I know for a fact that she isn't any good and will be more than likely the cause of one or more of demises." Regina finished her tirade bringing her hand up and running it across her forehead, rubbing her temples trying to relieve some of the pressure. Spending as many days as she has with the particular group of people was slowly killing her.

Between precious Snow White and her sickeningly sweet husband with their, I will always find you's, and Hook with his stench of alcohol and lust full eyes always watching the blonde of the group, and of course there was the blonde herself. _Emma, _she was enough to make the once Evil Queen want to become evil again just to rip out her heart and crush it to dust before her eyes.

Regina's lips quivered at the thought trying to fight a smile. That would make her life so much easier; to have Emma nowhere near herself or Henry, to make sure that the blonde could never again interfere in her life. But even if she could do it she wouldn't, knowing the pain it would put Henry through was too much to even think about.

"No, what is irrelevant is that _you _know her, she doesn't know me, therefore I will find her, and she will help us get _our_ son back." Emma was done arguing with the brunette because it was futile, no matter what, the brunette found something to argue about with her. It was exhausting having to spend so much time fighting with her, Emma just wished they could get along, all Emma wanted was to be in her son's life, but as soon as she entered the town the feud between her and her sons adoptive mother started. Regina feared the worst, that Emma was there to take Henry away from her, but in truth that wasn't what Emma wanted at all, all she wanted was to be a part of his life.

Regina had a look pure hatred on her face and if looks could kill Emma was sure that everyone in their little group, apart from Regina herself, would have been dead. Emma huffed and turned back to Hook signalling him to continue discussing hot to get to Tinkerbell's hut. Every couple of seconds the blonde would glance in the Mayor's direction only to find the her staring at the ground with look of distaste and something else she couldn't decipher.

Emma shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and trying to listen to Hook, but by the time she actually tuned back into him, he was done and they were starting their journey. Emma sighed internally hoping she didn't miss anything too important because knowing her luck her did.

-Flash back in Fairytale land-

"The darkness likes the way you taste dearie, and once it gets a taste, it wants the whole thing, you chose this life, now you're stuck with it." The imp of a man said as he sat upon the great table in the dining hall of the castle. Regina was glaring down at her plate, her appetite long lost. She didn't want this magic anymore, it made her feel wrong.

Regina left the table without warning leaving the dark one alone and the last thing she heard from the room was his high impish laugh. She made her way up the grand staircase into her bed chamber and out to the balcony where she leaned against it looking out over her land. She never wanted to be the Queen, to rule all these people, all she ever wanted was love and freedom but that was taken away from her at the small age of 18, the age when your life is truly suppose to begin.

Tears welled up in Regina's eyes as she took breaths trying to calm herself. 'Do not cry you weak girl, you are the Queen!' she could hear her mothers voice in her mind quite clearly but she pushed it away, she didn't care what that horrible woman said to her anymore, what she was doing wouldn't be considered living but just existing.

Regina leaned up again the balcony look over the edge and closed her eyes, she wished there was a way to get of this miserable life, a way to be able to run and be free without the fear of being found and drug back to this life. Unbeknownst to Regina, the railing she was leaning against started to wobble and before she knew what was happening she was falling over the side, but as she fell she thought that at least this way all her misery would end, she wouldn't have to keep living this life that wasn't hers.

She closed her eyes preparing herself to hit the ground, but the impending death never came, she opened one eye and looked around herself, she was floating in mid air only mere inches from the ground and as she looked up she saw a small fairy before her floating, with a wave of her hand Regina flew back up into the air and right back up into the room that she had fallen from. The fairy followed her up into the room and with a blink the fairy turned into a life size person.

"Hello Regina." she said kindly as she walked towards the brunette. The fairy herself wore green clothing and she had blonde hair that was thrown up into a messy bun. "Hello" Regina answered back smiling kindly at the fairy. "You know you don't have to try and kill yourself to be happy dear." The fairy said as she stepped forward towards Regina more, "I'm Tinkerbell by the way." The fair said and bowed in respect.

Regina's face held shock, she shook her head back and forth, "No! I wasn't trying to kill myself... the railing… it just gave way… And I'm Regi..." Tinker Bell cut her off with a hand in the air, "I know who you are my Queen, and if you say so."

"It's true." Regina said glancing over at the railing. She moved to sit on the end of her bed, "Look Regina, I know that you're unhappy here… I know that you don't love the King." Tinkerbell started and Regina hung her head in shame. "I can help you though." Tink said as she sat down next to the Queen. Regina's eyes widened but she didn't let her hopes get too high for she knew that her only true love had been killed by her own mother a few years previous.

"But how, my true love is dead?" Regina asked in a voice so small she wasn't even sure it was her own. "Oh dear, when one true love dies there is always another one out there for you, you just have to find them." The brunette looked down at her hands in her lap and played with her fingers for a second deep in thought, when she glanced back up into the fairies eye's she whispered, "And you can do that? You can find that person for me?"

Tinker Bell only nodded and smiled before standing and dragging Regina to the balcony once more. Tinkerbell through pixie dust into the air and a green stream of dust flew like path through the sky, "Are you ready?" the fairy asked and before Regina knew it there were both flying high in the air above the tree's in forest and the came to a tavern just on the other side of the forest. Regina was so nervous, she didn't know what she was going to find here, or who would be on the other side of the door with a green trail of magic leading right to them.

"Now, your true love is just inside that door, go on." Tinkerbell said as she slightly pushed Regina forward and the brunette took a deep calming breath and before she could talk herself out of it she pulled open the door and entered the the tavern. She glance around inside surveying her surrounding before she notice a person off in the corner, around the person there was the green magic, but as she glanced around she found out that she was the only one who could see the magic.

Hesitantly Regina moved forward, trying to see the person behind the black cloak but as she kept walking she realized that the persons hood was up. Not wanting to give herself away to the person just yet, Regina backed herself into a dark corner and transformed herself into a different woman completely and she crept forth from the shadows and again began her journey through the slightly crowded tavern until she reached the table. With a shaky hand she reached out and touched the persons shoulder.

The person turned slowly and when they took their hood of she gasped at who was behind it. "Hello." She said kindly smiling that sickeningly sweet smile that she always had on her face. "I… Sorry I thought you were someone else." And with that Regina ran out of the tavern back into the night, back towards the safety of her castle, and away from the girl that had turned her world upside down, the girl that had been the cause of her true loves death, _Snow White_.

A/N- so what did you think of the first chapter?! I know its different from the show but thats a good thing. I'm slightly altering the timeline in the to fit my idea so it won't exactly match up to the show.

REVIEW!


	2. I don't want you to get hurt

*A/N- I hope you guys are liking this story so far here is the next chapter.

*Disclaimer- I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.

REVIEW! Please :)

"Regina where are you going?" Emma asked with a deep sigh as she watched the darker haired woman walk astray from the group. Regina rounded on her, "That is none of your concern Miss Swan, I told you that I am not going to get myself tangled up in this woman's web of lies again."

"Not my concern? WE are in the middle of freaking _Neverland_, surrounded my who knows how many 'lost boys', lost boys that have poisonous weapons, and you want to leave? I think that is my concern." Emma said quietly, trying to avoid everyone else in the group from overhearing their conversation. " Are you worried about me Miss Swan?" Regina smirked getting closer to the blonde. Emma's breath hitched in her throat and her face was lightly tinted red, but even so she never backed down from the older woman. She learner long ago never to back down from her, never to let her think that she could win against you.

Trying to calm her frantically beating heart she took a step even closer to Regina so they were almost touching, Emma looked directly into her eyes and said without any hesitation, "Yes, I am." Regina was taken aback by those words. 'Why would she care about what happens to me? I'm sure that me dying is exactly what she wants so she can take Henry and they both don't have to worry about me interfering anymore.' she thought. Emma could see the war in those deep brown eyes, Regina wasn't use to having anyone care about her. Emma smiled sadly and hesitantly reached out a hand and gripped onto Regina's squeezing it gently and reassuringly, "Contrary to what you think Regina, I do care about what happens to you, I don't want you to get hurt… Henry would be devastated if something were to happen to you… but he wouldn't be the only one."

Regina's eyes widened at what she was just told, 'Emma cares about me? Why?'

"Regina, don't over think this right now okay? The point is on your own you could get hurt, but here you are surrounded by people that will try and protect you, even though you think they won't. If you go off by yourself _I'm not there_ to protect you." Emma said gently pulling on Regina's arm trying to get her to come back to the group. "I do not need your 'protection' Miss Swan, I am very capable of protecting myself." Regina ripped her hand from Emma's looking into her eyes, but the look that was showing in Emma's eyes was enough to make Regina regret her actions, but why? She didn't know.

"Okay." Emma said quietly down casting her eyes, she turned away from Regina and walked back over to the group, but this time she stayed in the back instead of leading. Regina sighed as she watched the blonde walk away, she stance was different, it wasn't the poised confident walk it had been earlier, no this walk was more defeated and upset.

Emma glanced back at the spot she last saw Regina hoping that she would come with them, but she knew that she couldn't force the woman to come. She turned back around and tried to listen to what the people in her group were saying, "Tinkerbell's hut isn't too far from here, now from what I remember from my last visit here, she isn't too keen on having guests." Hook said. "That's the understatement of a century." Regina said quietly from next to Emma. The blonde jumped, she didn't know Regina was standing there, Regina smirked at her obviously getting a kick out of startling her. "Don't have a heart attack dear, i can't _save you_ from that." Regina said, trying to let the blonde know that she cared too.

Emma took a deep breath and gave Regina a small smile before she turned her attention back to Hook. "We need to have a plan, who goes it and who stays to watch outside?" Hook asked turning around to face the group. " I'll stay outside and keep watch." Regina piped up beside Emma, "Me too." Emma joined her, Regina gave Emma a disbelieving look and Emma whispered, "I told you I'm not going to leave you by yourself."

"Okay then." Hook said as they rounded the corner, up in the trees sat the hut. "We are going to go in and see if she's home, you two just keep watch and if anything happens yell for us." "Okay." Emma said as she walked over to a rock and sat down on it. she bent her knees and rested her elbows on them and her head in her hands.

"Miss Swan it is not required that you watch me like a hawk. I will be just fine, you could have gone inside with the rest of the idiots." Emma sighed she was getting more frustrated with this one as the day went on, "God damn it Regina will you cut the _Miss Swan_ bullshit, we are stuck together on this island fighting for the one thing _both _love, and whether you like it or not you and I will always be stuck together because of _our_ child okay? So stop with the formalities."

The brunette knew the other woman was right, they would be stuck in each others lives for the rest of their own because of Henry. Regina never took the time to think about that, whether she liked it or not she was indeed stuck with the hot headed blonde. Regina glanced up at Emma to find her shooting her a glare, Regina huffed and sighed in defeat. "Fine Miss Sw… Emma…"

At this Emma's mouth turned up just a little at the sides.

Regina walked over to a fallen tree and sat down on it, she stared down at the ground but she wasn't really seeing it. Her mind had taken her back to that night, after she fled from the tavern.

-Flash back Fairytale land-

Regina ran through the forest never looking back, she wanted to get as far away from Snow White as possible. How could that stupid Fairy say that _Snow white_ of all people was her true love?! That was just preposterous. The brunette's mind was racing a million miles an hour, her thoughts were all jumbled together and she couldn't decipher what thought was what.

What felt like hours of running later, Regina made it back to her castle and she slipped inside unnoticed and made her way to her bed chamber, she was cold and sweaty and she just wished that this whole entire day wouldn't have never happened. She slipped into her bathing chamber and with the little amount of magic that she had now, she filled the large tub up with water that was warm. She reached behind herself and untied her corset top and let her dress slide off of her body.

Slipping the rest of her clothing off she climbed into the tub and immersed herself in hot calming water. She was only in for a few seconds and she could already feel her muscles start to untense and relax and a content sigh escaped her lips.

By the time she was out and re dressed she had begun to think about the events of the night. "I swear if I ever see that Fairy again I'm going to personally rip her wings off." Regina said to herself and she climbed into her bed.

-Back at the tavern-

Snow white sat looking after the woman that approached her, she shrugged to herself turning back to her companions at the table. "Who was that?" One of the men asked, and Snow White just shrugged again giving him his answer. "So, back to what we were discussing." She began. "I need your help, I met this man on my journey and we fell in love, but he was to marry a princess from another kingdom… and he doesn't know that… that I'm pregnant…" She told the man whose eyes slightly bugged out of his head when she moved her cape to the side showing the man the good sized baby bump that sat there.

*A/N- so what did you think? If you guys aren't liking this story then i might not continue and just take it down. I need more reviews to see if you're liking it or not.

REVIEW! Plese


	3. Memories

*A/N- Thank you guys for the reviews and follows and favorite! you guys are great! 3 hope you like this chapter!

*Disclaimer- i don't own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters.

REVIEW! Please :)

"So are you ever gonna tell me why you don't want Tinkerbell to help us?" Emma asked trying to break the brunette out of whatever she was thinking about. Regina looked up at her from her place on the fallen tree and she gave Emma a death glare. "You should know by now that, that look doesn't work on me." Emma said, not so much as faised by the look.

"It is not something I wish to discuss Miss Swan." This time it was Emma's turn to give the death glare and much to Regina's surprise she was rather good at it. "Damn it Regina we just went over this! My name is EMMA not _Miss Swan._" Emma spat rather harshly getting up and walking towards the other woman and she sighed and sat down next to her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Emma asked quietly secretly look at the brunette. Regina was taken aback by Emma's words. 'Do I hate her?' she thought. Lately she wasn't sure what she felt for the blonde but she knew that it wasn't hate, but then what was it? For the past 28 years Regina has held conversations with few people let alone spent quantity's of time with them like she and Emma had over the past few months. "I… I don't hate you Emma." Regina's voice was small and if Emma wouldn't have been so close to her she wouldn't have heard it.

Emma snorted a laugh, "You coulda fooled me." She said finally looking away from the captivating woman. Regina's expression was blank, that perfectly sculpted mask she has used for gods only know how many years, was placed upon her face.

"When… When you spend almost 30 years alone, speaking to only one person outside of work, only one person who would willingly hold a conversation with you and spend time with you, and being married to a king that didn't love you and not speaking to anyone because he kept you inside the castle at all times, and growing up with a mother that didn't love you and abused you on a daily basis and made you feel irrelevant and unworthy to be around anyone or be loved by anyone, you get rather good at pushing people away." Regina said smalley. Her voice cracked somewhere in the middle of that and its a good thing Regina's head was down because she had tears in her eyes. She hasn't talked about any of this with anyone before.

Emma's heart was breaking for the beautiful woman beside her. She knew what it was like to be abused and unwanted and not loved. As a kid in the foster system she always ended up with families who didn't really want her, they only wanted the money that came with her. She had spent days without eating, being abused in every sense of the word. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her closer to her body.

Regina tensed in her arms, not use to being touched by anyone but Henry or Graham. Without thinking Regina tried to pull out of Emma's grasp but Emma wasn't having any of that, she tightened her hold on the brunette and finally for the first time in over 28 years, Regina let herself walls crumble, and for the first time in her life, she let herself be vulnerable in front of someone. The tears started to flow down Regina's cheeks in hot streaks and they just kept coming.

She cried for the life she use to have with Daniel and for the life she could have had with him. She cried for her mother and for her father, wishing they would have loved her like she deserved. She cried because Henry was somewhere with Pan in Neverland doing only gods know what.

She cried because she was feeling things she shouldn't be for someone she shouldn't feel for.

Emma held tighter to her pulling her even closer and she ran a hand up and down Regina's back and she whispered soothing things to her telling her that everything would be okay and that she wasn't going to leave her. "I'm sorry Emma." Regina's voice was thick with tears and she didn't move from her spot between Emma's shoulder and neck, the tears were still coming.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay to cry everyone does it, and everyone needs someone to be there for them, I'll be here for you Regina, and I won't leave. I promise." Regina's arms snaked around Emma's waist and she hugged her back and for the first time in a long time Regina felt safe, and… dare she say she even felt loved. Regina let the feeling's was over her finally accepting the feeling's that she has been trying to push away for weeks. Regina let herself feel the love coming from the blonde and Regina let herself feel the love she had for the blonde.

In that moment it was like time stopped, behind Regina's eyelids she could see everything from the past 28 years, but they weren't her memories. She saw a little blonde girl sitting in a dark room crying because she didn't have a family. She saw the same blonde girl lying in a bed, her ribs protruding from her small body. She saw all the different foster families the blonde had ever been with, and then she saw the one event from Emma's past that makes her cry even harder and a gasp to leave her lips. Emma's teenage self, who couldn't have been older than 16 was pushed onto a bed by a man that was twice her size and who knows how old, "No please don't." She heard Emma's voice scream and whimpers escaped her mouth but the man didn't stop. She saw that after that event Emma ran away from the system and that's why she didn't finish high school as a teenager. She saw when and how she met Henry's father and everything that happened with them and why Emma ended up in jail. She saw Emma in a hospital bed giving birth to Henry and she saw her give him up. But now Regina understood why. Everything about the blonde was clicking into place and made complete sense to her. she saw how Emma lived her life after she was released from jail, she watched Emma take down criminal after criminal in her bail bonds days, and she saw and felt how Emma felt when Henry showed up at her door. The event's led to Storybrooke and she witnessed the first meeting of herself and the blonde, she could feel Emma's heart pick up speed at the sight of the brunette and she watched as the memories of all the fights they had and all the fun memories with Henry, flashed behind her eyes. She saw Emma's whole life and she felt everything that the blonde had felt, but what came as a shock to the brunette was that Emma never loved anyone truly until she met Henry.

The memories led to this very moment and how Emma was feeling and when Regina had thought that Emma's hug held love she had no idea just how much love was behind it. The images stopped and she opened her eyes but she didn't move, she was too afraid to look at the blondes face, 'what if she saw all my memories as well?' Regina started to panic. Emma hadn't moved for a few seconds and Regina was starting to worry, so against her better judgement she pulled back and set her gaze upon Emma's face. Emma's eyes were glazed over but the look on her face made Regina even more worried. She knew that her past was despicable and horrid and she saw that reflected on Emma's face.

So Regina did what she did best, she untangled herself from the blonde and she ran, she ran away from the impending heart break that she knew would come, she didn't want Emma to look at her the way everyone else did, she wanted Emma to love her for who she was now and not who she used to be. Regina glanced behind herself but she couldn't see Emma anymore, she didn't know how far she had ran but she slowed down to a walk and just kept walking.

No long after she had stopped running and started walking she heard a noise coming from the direction that she ran from, preparing herself for anything she had a fireball in place in her hand but nothing ever came, and the next thing Regina knew she was on the ground and the world around her was becoming dark and then nothing.

*A/N- sooo what did you think? :)

REVIEW! Please :)


	4. Why do you care?

*A/N- Thank you for all the reviews and follows! It really means a lot.

*Disclaimer- I don't own Once upon a time or any of the characters

REVIEW! Please :)

Everything was black and there was a cold breeze around her, and she could place where she was, she had a splitting pain in the back of her head and when she went to cradle it out of reflex she found that she couldn't move. The more she tugged the more her wrists burned and she quickly became aware of the fact that her hands were tied behind her back with a rope and she was giving herself a friction burn, but she didn't care, she had to get out of there, what if Emma was in trouble?

Her movements sped up as she tugged at twisted at the rope she could feel them digging into her wrists and she could feel the blood trickle down her wrists from the spts that she had rubbed her skin raw against the rope. "Hello _darling."_ a woman's voice came from somewhere in the dark room, "miss me?" the voice added. Regina could hear the footsteps from the person walking around where ever they were and then there was a flicker of light across the room. A small flame was burning on the end of a what appeared to be a tree branch but with the small amount of light she saw the woman move and grabbed what appeared to be a torch and she lit it and as the flames danced on the end of it the woman turned around and face Regina.

"Tinkerbell." Regina gasped and The Fairy just laughed

"Hello Regina."

A little girl was running through a field her arms thrown out and she was laughing like there wasn't a care in the world, she wasn't watching where she was going and she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground gets a gash across her knee from it making contact with the rock. "Mommy!" the little girl cried out and not seconds later the little girl's mother appeared. "Regina! What have I told you about running around outside, if you get hurt no one with royal blood will want you because you will be covered in scars."

The same girl a few years older was being yelled at by her mother for talking to some the help and the small brunette child ran away from her mother but it was no use, "Regina! What have I told you about talking to the help?! You know the punishment." and with that the woman grabbed ahold of her daughter and drug her outside and opened a small dark room that was underground and threw the girl inside. "A few hours in here might make your memory a little better."

She saw a teenage Regina on a horse riding like a pro, her hair back in a long braid. She stopped in front of an older man and got off the horse giving him a hug and then a her mother appeared next to them. "Regina how many times have I told you that if you insist on riding that beast to at least you a saddle." She spat out, Regina rolled her eyes at her mother, "I was just having fun mother." "You ride like a _man_" her mother fired back and Regina bit her tongue and started to walk back to the barn as a stable boy took her horse. "Regina do not dare walk away from me when I am speaking to you you insolent child." Regina;s mother froze her in the spot and walked around to the front of her daughter and slapped her across the face making Regina's lip start to bleed."

Regina the stable boy were on a hillside far away from her home watching the sunset when all of a sudden a little girl on a wild horse runs by and Regina jumps onto her horse and goes and save the little girl. "Thank you..." the little girl said waiting for her savior's name, "Regina." She answered with a smile, The little girl hugged her close and then looked up at her, "I'm Snow White."

Visions of the time Regina and Daniel spent together flashed before Emma's eyes, then the engagement to the king, Snow White finding out about Regina and Daniel, and Snow promising Regina that she wouldn't tell her mother about the stable boy because what they had was true love.

She saw Snow White tell Regina's mother about the boy, and she watched as Regina's mother ripped out his heart right in front of there and crush it to dust. She saw the wedding to the king and then as if reliving her own nightmare from her teenage years, she saw Regina get thrown to the bed by the king, begging him to stop, telling him that she wasn't ready for this but he didn't listen. He took her innocence from her.

Tears were rolling down down Emma's cheeks as she watched all this before her eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Emma saw the first time Regina met Rumpelstiltskin, then the times he was teaching her magic. Regina never wanted to rip out anyone or any things hearts but he forced her and slowly her heart began to blacken. She saw Regina's plan to kill the king, and she witnessed the funeral. She saw Regina's life change slowly but surely, bright colors of clothing turned to black mixed with other colors, her makeup became darker and thicker, and she witnessed the first time Snow had called her the 'Evil Queen.' and then it came to the part that Emma was curious about all day, the role Tinkerbell played in her life.

She saw Regina upstairs, she saw her fall of of the tower and Emma let out a squeak, she was afraid for the woman. She saw a small Fairy freeze her only inches from the ground and she lifted her back up to where she had fallen from. The fairy told Reina that she had another true love and she could help her find that person. She watched as Regina was led over to the balcony and she watched as Tinkerbell threw the dust into the air and watched as it traveled across the sky somewhere beyond all the trees.

They were getting ready to leave off the balcony when she felt someone shaking her but the pull of the magic was strong, 'no I want to see what happens' Emma thought but she couldn't get the words out. The person kept shaking her and then the next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain again her cheek and she snapped out of the memories, slowly blinking coming back into the real world.

She looked up to find Hook standing next to her looking around, "Emma love,where the hell is Regina?"

"What do you want from me?!" Regina growled out at the blonde fairy that was sitting across from her looking at her like she wanted her dead. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Tinkerbell asked as she scowled at the brunette. "The last time I checked dear, I never did anything to you, the last time I saw you, you left me outside of some tavern." Regina spat back still trying to get her hands free. At this point she couldn't even feel the pain anymore and she kept trying to use her magic to untie herself but it wasn't working. Regina's hands were now covered in blood but to her surprise she could feel the ropes starting to loosen and she got her hands free but left them behind herself keeping up the illusion.

"My wings were taken away because of you and I was banished to this god forsaken place." Tinkerbell said as she got up and started pacing. "The blue fairy took away all my magic and sent me here." Regina smirked at her, "And that is my fault?" She asked cockily.

Tinkerbell got up close to Regina's face, "Yes, it was all your fault! I tried to help you, to save your heart from becoming any blacker than it was, I tried to help you love again, to find your true love, but you left, you ran and I got the blame for it because I took extra dust to help you. I thought that if you were to find someone to love you that you would stop with all the darkness you were spreading." Regina's smirk grew wider, "Well dear, I guess that's what you get for _thinking_."

Tinkerbell brought her hand back and she made contact with Regina's cheek, Regina didn't even flinch. "What is it that you want from me dear?" Regina asked her getting annoyed with the dumb blonde in front of her. "I want you to pay." The blonde said walking back to her chair, "I will ask one more time what is it exactly that you want?" Regina waited a few seconds but no response came, "Do you want to kill me? Is that it? Well let me make it easier for you then dear." Regina brought her hands around to her front and plunged her hand deep into her chest and pulled out her heart. She stood up and walked towards Tinkerbell who had a shocked expression on her face and she handed her heart to Tinkerbell.

"There you go dear, if you want to kill me, there's the way, crush it. But i'll warn you that if you take another person's life your heart will begin to blacken just like mine has." Regina set her gaze upon her heart that was now in Tinkerbell's clutches and as she gazed upon it she noticed that spots of it were red again. Regina's eyebrows raised in question but she schooled her features before Tinkerbell noticed. Regina knew that Emma and Henry could both live without her, Henry would feel sad for a while and maybe even Emma, but eventually they would forget about her just like everyone else did and they would live on with their happy little lives. Regina wouldn't have to see the disgusted look on Emma's face from seeing all her memories and she wouldn't have to hear the little boy she raised and loved more than life itself tell her that she wasn't his mother and that he hates her and that She is still the Evil Queen.

The blonde stood up knocking over her chair. "You don't think I wont?! I have nothing left to live for anyway, why would I care if my heart turns black." Tinkerbell's fingers clutched around the heart squeezing gently and watching as the brunette bent down clutching at her chest, at that moment all Regina could think about was Emma and Henry, she loved them both more than anything in this world or any other and she hoped that Emma would take good care of Henry.

"NO!" A voice came from the entrance and Tinkerbell's hold on the heart loosened and not moments afterwards she was tackled to the ground and the heart was taken from her hands and into hands that cradled it carefully and softly against her own body. With her free hand she pulled her fist back and it made contact with the side of the fairy's face and she fell unconscious.

Emma ran over to Regina who was still bent over in pain and Emma put her hand on Regina shoulder and Regina's gaze snapped up to meet worried and watery green eyes. Regina took a deep breath and she stood and gazed at those green eyes but the feelings that were always present when she looked at the blonde weren't there. Regina's eyes narrowed but as her gaze dropped she looked at her blackened heart in Emma's hands only now as she gazed upon it she saw more of the blackness disappear and more of the natural red color was coming through. Regina looked up wide brown eyes met green and the next thing she knew her heart was being shoved back into her chest by Emma and as soon as Emma's hand left her chest Regina's eyes began to water and she pulled Emma close to her and buried her face in the blondes neck.

'she didn't let me die, she came to look for me! maybe she doesn't hate me for everything i've done after all.' Regina thought to herself. Emma pulled back and looked at Regina "are you okay?" She asked looking over every part of Regina's body looking for any type of injuries. A blush colored Regina's cheeks and she pulled back took her arms off of Emma but still soot close to her and brought them up so she could survey them. Emma gasped as she noticed that her hands were covered in blood but just as quickly as she saw it, it was gone. "Now I'm better." The brunette said as she hugged Emma again.

Emma ran her hand through Regina's hair and held her tightly as she own tears started to fall her face. "Regina don't EVER do that again!" Emma whispered as she held onto the brunette like her life depended on it. Regina pulled back to look at Emma, "Why do you care?" Regina asked quietly , Emma's eyes softened as she gazed into beautiful brown eyes that held so much confusion and so much hurt. "Regina I know almost everything that has happened throughout your life, I know it's hard to understand that I'm here for you but you need to know that I _am _here for you and I'm not going to _ever _leave you. I lo…"

"And just who the hell are you? They heard a voice coming from across the room and both green and brown eyes turned to on the voices direction and Tinkerbell was standing there staring at both of them, her face turned into a scowl.

*A/N-Sooooo don't hate me to much! :)

REVIEW! Please :) Leave me stuff 3


	5. In the cave

*A/N- I really need more reviews on this please, I see a lot of people have read it but only a few comment, your reviews really help me and give me inspiration for not only this fic but for all my other writing.

*Disclaimer- I don't own OUaT or any of their characters.

REVIEW! Please :)

"I think the better question is, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Emma spat moving in front of Regina and drawing her sword, Regina moved slightly closer to Emma peering over her shoulder. Her breathing was still labored from being so close to Emma and having her heart removed from her body. Tinkerbell pulled out her own sword across from them and Regina set her gaze upon on the blade.

The sword looked slightly off, something wasn't right but the room was too dark to see exactly what was wrong. "You aren't a part of this, I suggest you leave now." Emma smirked at the other blonde, "I don't think I'm going anywhere blondie." Emma said, her smugness clear in her voice. Tinkerbell raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Emma, "Why do you even care? Do you _know _who this woman you're protecting is? Do you know everything she's done?" Tinkerbell snarled walking closer towards the pair.

Emma's gaze grew dark, her eyes narrowed, and her breathing was off. She raised her sword towards the woman and stepped forward as well. "Why I am here is none of your concern." Emma snarled through gritted teeth. With every second the part Emma was becoming more furious, furious that Regina almost died, furious that this fairy who she grew up believing was a sweet and harmless had been seconds from destroying the woman she was in love with.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Emma spat taking another step closer to the fairy. "I don't care who you are, if you _ever_ touch her again i swear to god i'll make you _wish_ you were dead." Emma's was starting to see red. Behind her Regina flinched at Emma's words, never in all the time she has know Emma, has she ever heard her talk like this or her voice sound like this, and to be honest it scared her. This wasn't the Emma that she knew, the Emma she loved. No, this Emma reminded Regina way to much of her own Evil Queen day's, she was full of anger and hatred and Regina just wanted the old Emma back, _her _Emma. Cautiously Regina stepped forwards and placed her hand on Emma's lower back and whispered in her ear, "Emma honey calm down I'm alright."

Emma softened at the touch and even more so when she was greeted with Regina's smooth voice in her ear and her warm breath on her ear. Tinkerbell was beyond furious watching the display take place, she didn't know who this blonde was and every second she was there, she was delaying her vengeance. "Look's like I'll just have to kill you both." Tinkerbell spat as she charged towards Emma. With wide eyes Emma pushed Regina back and braced herself with a steady foot behind herself. Tinkerbell came at her, sword making contact with her own and the battle started.

They were both moving so fast Regina wasn't sure who had the upper hand and she wanted to help so bad, but she couldn't, if she used her magic she might hit Emma. The battle continued Tinker taking swipes at Emma and Emma blocking them, Emma went to block a blow jumping backwards, but what she wasn't prepared for was there to be a rock there and that cause her to fall to the ground. Regina's eyes started to tear up and then it happened, she finally figured out what was wrong with that blade of Tinkerbell's, it was laced with dreamshade. "Nooo!" Regina screamed and her hands shot out freezing Tinkerbell in place about to stab Emma and she ran over and tore the blade out of the woman's hands. Emma's eyes were wide and her breath ragged. She quickly stood back up and moved away from the woman. Regina's magic was still weakened from her heart being remove so the spell wore off rather quickly. Tinkerbell's eyes started to water and she fell to the ground landing on her knees. "She took everything from me." Tink whispered.

"This woman standing here with us today isn't the same person she used to be while in the enchanted forest, she isn't evil anymore. She's brave and kind and caring and loving, she's a friend and a mother, do you want to take that away from her? Do you want to take a mother away from her child?" Tinkerbell's eyes widened 'loving? Is it possible Regina learned how to love after all?' she thought to herself while studying the brunette.

"I lost _everything_ because of her, my wings, my magic, I got banished to this island, I lost all my friends and people that I considered family, I was exiled." Tinkerbell said voice thick with emotion. Emma didn't dare move to closer the the girl, but her expression softened. "I'm telling you the woman that did those thing's is gone, she learned how to love. She has a beautiful child that she is truly in love with, and that changed her. The Evil Queen is dead, the woman standing here with us is just Regina." Emma said while walking closer to the dark haired woman and she smiled kindly at her and wrapped her arm around her waist.

Tinkerbell look up taking in Regina, she didn't remind her at all of the woman she met all those years ago, no this woman looked scared and weak, though their appearances were the same the woman had definitely changed. Tinkerbell sighed, "Why are you here?" She asked leaving the subject alone. "The boy that I was talking about her son, _our son_, she was taken by pan and we were looking for you to see if you could help us." Tinkerbell's head shot up as soon as the blonde said the words 'our son'. Could it be possible that Regina not only found love for a child, but… for someone else?

"Why on earth would I help _her?!_" Tinkerbell said standing up. Emma once again got in a protective stance in front of Regina, "Even if I _wanted_ to help you, Pan would kill me! I won't risk my life for her, not when I don't have any where else to go." Emma looked at Regina and gave her a pleadingly look and then looked back at Tinkerbell. "You… you can come back with us when we leave… if you help us get our son back." Emma said surprising not only the other two women but herself as well. Regina looked at Emma like she grew to heads. "Really? You'd let me come with you?" Tinkerbell asked quietly."Yes, but there are some conditions. first of all, you stay away from Regina, I don't want you trying to kill her again, and you have to help us get Henry. If you can do those things then yes, you can come back with us, and when we get back, I'll talk to the blue fairy about getting your wings back."

Tears gushed down Tinkerbell's face, "okay, I can do that."

"Good, get what you need, we leave now." Emma said and she turned back to Regina. She took the brunette's hand in her own and pulled her closer holding her hand in front of her chest by her heart. Emma smiled pleadingly at her once more, "I'm sorry." Emma said quietly, "It was the only way she would help us." Emma said getting just a little closer. Regina smiled at her, this was the Emma that she knew, the Emma she loved. The darkness that came out of her earlier was gone and Regina was ecstatic. "It's alright Emma, I understand." Emma squeezed her hand and turned to look at Tinkerbell and she was gathering something's up. "I'll take you back to the others, I know where they are." Tinkerbell said once she finished, turning to walk out the exit.

Emma and Regina followed her towards the exit, but as soon as they reached the exit Regina tugged Emma back inside and before Emma knew it, Regina's full lips were on her's and Emma's bottom lip slipped between Regina's. Emma moaned at the contact her hand slipped around Regina's waist pulling her closer and Regina's arms snaked around Emma's neck. Not wanting their kiss to become too heated at the moment, Regina pulled back and rested her forehead against Emma's. Their chests were heaving and breathing was labored and they both had breath taking smiled on their faces. "Thank you Em, for saving me." Regina said softly. Emma leaned back into Regina placing her lips there once more giving her a short, but loving kiss. "I'll always save you."

Regina pulled back giving Emma a mock glare, "Be careful Miss Swan, those words are a little too close to those of your two bumbling parents for comfort." Regina smiled showing Emma she was sort of teasing and Emma pulled back and rolled her eyes. "Let's go find out son." Emma said taking Regina's in her own and they both exited the cave.

*A/N- so what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or just end it here? Let me know!

REVIEW! Please :) I really helps me.


	6. On the beach

*A/N- I hope you guys are liking this story and I hope you like this chapter. A more sensitive version of Regina comes out.

*Disclaimer- I don't own OUaT or any of the characters.

REVIEW! Please :)

The sun was setting by the time they got back to the group at Tinkerbell's hut. Emma and Regina went through the bushes around the area first and they greeted with the worried expressions from the three and Emma glanced over at Regina who was mid eye roll. Emma smirked at her and they walked forward towards the others. "My god Emma I was so worried about you are you okay?!" Snow asked running to her daughter and almost tackling her to the ground in a fierce hug. I'm fine Snow." Emma assured her pulling back from the hug and she glanced at Regina and then back at where Tinkerbell was lurking in the brush.

"We actually found Tinkerbell" Emma said and Tinkerbell emerged from the brush. There were a few gasps and Tink looked around at the group surveying them, her eyes landed on Hook and she smiled. "Here again Hook? Don't you ever learn?" Tink said as she walked to him and threw her arms around him. "Obviously not love." He hugged her back tighter and picked her up from the ground. Emma and Regina gave each other confused looks and they both looked back at the fairy and pirate.

"uh… you two know each other?" Emma asked. "Indeed we do, I met her on my last trip to this island." Hook answered setting the fairy back down on the ground. Regina rolled her eyes, 'we don't have time for this' she thought as she stepped forward closer to Emma. "If you're quite done with the reunion, we have a little boy to worry about." Regina said becoming increasingly more annoyed being around this group of people again. Snow started to open her mouth when Emma jumped in, "She's right we need to focus on finding Henry." She gave her mother a look and she quickly snapped her mouth shut and walked back over to charming.

"Emma there's… there's a problem…." Charming began, clutching onto his wife. "Pan came to us earlier… he told us that Neal is alive still… and he's here." Emma didn't know what was happening, she couldn't blink, she couldn't breath, and her vision was starting to blur. 'There's no way that Neal is alive, I saw him get shot a fall through that portal. No he's dead.' Emma thought, she was too busy on the inside to remember to breath and that's when she felt the hand on her cheek and she looked up into those beautiful brown eyes and she relaxed instantly. "Emma honey you need to breath." Regina whispered so only Emma could hear her.

Regina turned around once Emma began to breath again, "What does he have to do with us finding _our son_." Regina spat. She didn't want to think about that imbecile of a man being alive, she just got Emma, she couldn't lose her. The group was looking at Regina like she grew to heads, why did Regina just comfort Emma? That's what they all were thinking and Regina knew it. Her face turned into a hard mask, Snow was the one to speak, "Neal is the only one that knows how to get off this island." Regina's fear of losing Emma grew with each syllable that left her ex step daughters mouth.

"We need to find him." Snow said again a minute later. Regina's anger was starting to bubble up inside of her. "What we _need_ to do is find Henry." Regina spat out harshly. Snow had know Regina for too many years, she wasn't afraid of her and she held her ground. "What good will that do if we have no way to leave?" Snow said back just as fiercely. Regina had fire in her eyes, she was about to say something when She felt Emma move closer behind her and Emma put her hand against the small of Regina's back and moved her thumb back and forth," She's right Gina, if we don't have a way to get off the island with Henry, then we are putting him in danger, at least or right now he's safe, or at least more safe than he would be out here with us." Regina still had a fire in her eyes but it was dulling. "Fine." She huffed and left Emma and the others and went back out into the woods. Emma sighed sadly and looked around at the others. "I'll be back." Emma said turning and sprinting after her brunette lover.

"Gina? Gina wait." Emma yelled after her, the brunette was very far ahead of her but she didn't stop. 'damn it.' Emma thought as she kept sprinting after her. When she got close enough she grabbed a hold of Regina's hand but the brunette kept walking. Emma sighed and laced her fingers through Regina's and they walked on. Regina never looked at Emma, she was afraid if she did she would break down right there. The brunette knew where she was going, not far off this course there was a beach, and that was her destination.

Emma kept glancing at Regina but the brunette wouldn't look at her. Soon enough the dirt turned to sand and they found themselves on the beach, Emma looked around in awe, it was simply beautiful here, The sky was a bright orange mixed with purples and pinks, the waved were lightly slapping the shore and it was peaceful. Regina led them over to a few rocked that were stuck in the sand and she let go of Emma's hand and sat down on the sand leaning up against one of the rocks, her gaze was upon the waves in the water.

Ema sat next to her and gazed out at the water also, the sound and the view was captivating. "I know what ever that was wasn't just about Henry." Emma began and she tore her gaze away from her surroundings and turned towards Regina. The woman still had that mask on and Emma's heart ached at the site. Emma lifted her hand and place two fingers under the brunette's chin and turned her head towards herself so she could look into the beautiful eyes. Emma leaned in a placed her lips on Regina's softly, her hand went up to the brunettes cheek and cupped it softly stroking it. Regina kissed back just as softly trying to put all her feelings for the blonde into that kiss. Emma pulled back and rested her forehead against Regina's, she opened her eyes and gazed at the gorgeous woman in front of her. "Gina look at me." Regina's eyes were closed and she shook her head no. "please." Emma whispered and Regina's resistance crumbled.

She opened her eyes and she was met with the most intoxicating pair of green she had ever set eyes upon. "I love you." Emma whispered never breaking eye contact. The brunette's eyes softened and her eyes filled with tears, she lent in and reconnected their lips. "I love you too." she whispered when their lips parted. "Emma… please… please don't leave me." Regina whispered, her voice was so small and quiet and it broke Emma's heart. She was suddenly full of understanding and she pulled the brunette into her lap. Regina stiffened but quickly relaxed and wrapped her arms around the blonde and laid her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

The blonde ran her hand up and down and in circles on Regina's back trying comforting her. "I'm not going anywhere sweetie." Emma said and paused, "There was a time, a long time ago, that I loved Neal… and a part of me still does." Regina stiffened at those words but Emma just held on tighter. "BUT, not like what you're thinking. I'm not _in love_ with him anymore, I haven't been for years." Regina relaxed once more and the tears started to fall from her eyes. 'traitorous things.' She thought as she swiped at them. "You're the only one I love Regina." Emma paused and pulled on the brunette so she was facing her, "You, no one else. So please believe me when I say that I am _not_ going anywhere. You're stuck with me beautiful!" Regina's face broke out into a devastatingly beautiful smile and she connected her lips to the blondes again.

This kiss was different from the others this once was full of love and passion and it quickly became heated, Emma bit Regina's bottom lips and pulled slightly letting go with a little pop. Regina reconnected their lips and trailed her tongue over Emma's bottom lip and Emma parted her lips and let Regina in. Their tongues battled neither wanting to lose. Emma pushed both of their tongues back into Regina's mouth and licked the roof of her mouth. Regina released a moan that vibrated both of their mouths. The brunette threw one leg over Emma, straddling her. Emma's hands quickly landed on the brunette's hips and she pulled her down onto her more. Emma's hands hand a mind of their own as the trailed up the brunettes ribcage and her hand came to cup full breasts. Another throatier moan left Regina's mouth and that only spurred Emma on more. Her hands slipped under Regina's shirt and bra and her hand came into contact with hardened nipples, this time it was Emma who moaned. But something inside Emma clicked and she pulled away from Regina only slightly, removing her hands and placing them back on the brunettes hips.

"Gina are you sure you wanna do this? We can wait." Regina looked lovingly at Emma and Emma and cupped her cheeks with both her hand and placed a small chaste kiss on her lips. She released her hold of Emma's face and covered the hands on her hips and pulled them into her grip. She rested her forehead against Emma's and looked directly into her eyes. "I think we've waited long enough dear." Regina said placing Emma's hands back on her breast's and capturing Emma's lip's again in a heated kiss…

*A/N- Don't kill me! :) what did you think?

REVIEW! Please :)


	7. the stars

*A/N- SEX SCENE! tell me what you think!

*Disclaimer- I don't own OUaT or any of it's characters, places, and so on.

REVIEW! Please :)

Emma's hands left Regina's breasts and traveled down to the hem of her shirt and she tugged it up and off the brunette and laid it down next to them. Regina's lips reconnected with with Emma's and the fight started all over again. Emma's hands trailed up her lovers back and she quickly unlatched her bra sliding it down her arms. Emma kissed a hot trail down her jaw and down the side of her neck, biting and licking and sucking on the spot that she bit. She reached Regina's pulse point and sucked the skin into her mouth biting rather roughly. "Mark me and I'll end you Miss Swan." Regina said through a moan, the threat losing it's conviction. Emma released it with a pop and continued her way down her chest, biting and nibbling on her collarbones until she reached her destination, she took in the sight before and her breathing became slightly more labored, "You're so beautiful Regina." Emma said quietly and when she looked back to the brunettes face it was covered with a light blush. Emma smiled and kissed her lips quickly before lowering her mouth and taking one of Regina's nipples into her mouth, biting down softly on the nub and swirling her tongue around it.

Regina moaned her hand lacing into Emma's hair giving it a slight tug, she was slowly start to lose her mind, she didn't want to wait any longer she wanted to touch Emma and she wanted to be touched by her. Regina waved her free hand and a large blanket appeared underneath them and with another wave of her hand all their clothes were gone neatly in a pile off to the side. Emma sucked in a breath as she felt the air against her whole body but at the moment she didn't care, she just wanted to show this gorgeous woman how much she loved her. Emma's hand quickly made contact with Regina's other breast and she kneaded it pinched her nipple. She laid Regina down on the blanket and and now she was the one straddling her. Emma moved one leg so it was resting between Regina's and she pushed up applying pressure to Regina's center.

Regina moaned loudly at the contact and she ground her hips against Emma's leg trying to get more friction. She trailed kisses down Regina's body and drug her nails down Regina's ribs and stomach. A fierce moan ripped from the brunettes mouth and it only spurred Emma on. One of Emma's hands ran down over Regina's hip and down the outside of her leg, rounding around her knee and slowly slid up her leg until her hand rested on Regina's inner thigh. Whimpers escaped the older woman's mouth and Emma slowly ran the tip of her finger higher until she reached where Regina wanted her most. Slowly Emma rose her hand and trailed a finger down Regina's slit, Regina was dripping with desire and her body was tense, "Emma please." The brunette moaned helplessly and that's was all it took, Emma plunged one finger deep within the her lover and pumped it fast, Regina grasped the blanket in her hands so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Regina's moans were getting louder by the second and Emma didn't know how long the woman was gonna last so she added another finger, and another pumping and twisting and bending them hitting all the spots that made Regina scream. She could feel Regina's walls start to tighten around her fingers but Emma wasn't ready yet, she wanted to know everything about this woman , what she felt like, what she tasted like, what her expression was once she hit that point of no return. Emma quickly retracted her fingers and bent her head down and replaced them with her tongue. Regina gasped at the sudden change and her hand fell into Emma's hair and pushed hair and tugged at it. Her moans were becoming screams and she ground her hips against Emma's face meeting her thrust for thrust, Emma bent her tongue up hitting that spot and that was all it took, Regina's body started to shake furiously, her eyes clenched shut and her mouth a gap. There was a light layer of sweat covering her body and Emma didn't think there was a more beautiful site than the woman before her right now, raw and unguarded. Retracting her mouth from Regina's nether regions, she crawled back up her body planting soft loving kisses all the way up until she reached Regina's mouth, she kissed the corner of her mouth, her nose, her forehead, both cheeks, and the other corner of her mouth before pulling back and looking lovingly down at Regina, she smiled shyly before lowering and putting her lips softly against Regina's. This kiss was slow and passionate, all the urgency from before was gone and when they parted Emma fell to the side or Regina and wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer.

Regina turned so her head was resting on Emma's chest and her arm came around Emma's torso. One of Emma's arms came to rest around Regina's back while the other stroked her face softly.

"I love you Em." Regina said softly, her eyes starting to close, Emma smiled and placed a kiss to Regina's forehead, "I love you to Gina." Regina's breath began to even out and so Emma laid there holding her sleeping girlfriend. They couldn't stay gone too long, everyone finding out about them right now isn't something they need, especially finding them in a position like this, but looking down at Regina's sleeping figure, she knew that when the time came to tell everyone, she knew that she was worth it, her and Henry were both worth it. They were her family.

The sun was now set and the sound of waves was the only noise around them, Emma watched Regina sleep and studied her face, she didn't have that ever present scowl, or the creases of worry, she was at peace. The sky around them was getting darker and Emma didn't know how long they were gone but she felt as though it was time to head back, she gently ran a hand through Regina's hair, "Gina we gotta get up, its getting late we don't want them to come looking for us." Regina just grunted slightly and Emma smirked, "Gina baby come on." Regina's eyes blinked a few times adjusting to the darkness and looked up at Emma. "We gotta go." Emma said once more leaning down quickly placing a chaste kiss to her lips. Regina sighed happily and rolled onto her back and set her gaze upon the stars. With a wave of her hand both of their clothes were once again in their rightful places and she took Emma's hand in her own.

They laid there for a few more minutes taking in the serenity of their surroundings. The stars were bright and the moon was full. It had been a long time since Regina had seen so many stars, living in Storybrooke there were always lights so it was hard to see them. Sneaking a glance at Emma she found the woman's face to be in a state of complete awe. "You've… you've never seen the stars before like this have you?" Regina whispered eyes never leaving Emma. Emma's head turned and looked at Regina, her smile and eyes were both sad, "Nope… growing up in foster care meant big cities. The families I was sent to live with weren't the kinds to take us out camping or anywhere really." Emma said quietly, "I'm so sorry Emma…" Regina said her voice cracking slightly, and there were tears in her eyes, "It's my fault you grew up like that.. that you got… that you had to…" Tears were flowing down Regina's cheeks again. Emma was quick to scoop Regina into her arms, "I don't want you ever to apologize for that again, it isn't your fault… you didn't force them to send me away, they could have had me and even though they wouldn't have known who they were they would have still had me and I would have grown up around them, around all of you… if it wouldn't have been for the curse we wouldn't have Henry… and we wouldn't have each other" Regina shook her head, "I will always be sorry, not because of you and Henry, but because of everything you went through… I saw it all Emma, I felt it all."

Regina pushed herself back to look into Emma's eyes, "That man… I can't believe he did that to a child, he's lucky he lives far away, because I swear if I ever saw that ma…" Regina was cut off my Emma's lips,"If you ever saw that man we would take Henry and run far away and you wouldn't do anything stupid." Emma sighed, "Everything happens for a reason Regina, everything that has happened has led us to this moment, to you and me and Henry." Emma looked into her eyes, "I love you Regina, I don't care what has happened in the past, what you've done, or who you use to be. All I care about is now and the future, and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again, you or Henry, I will protect you both, I will always save you. both of you." Emma smirked and Regina scowled "You really know how to ruin a moment don't you Miss Swan." Regina said before getting up from the ground and starting to walk back from the direction she came from. Emma giggled and ran after her, "You love me and you know it!" Regina turned, smirking, "Keep it and we'll see for how long." Regina said with a wink and Emma feigned a pout. Regina smiled to herself with a wave of her hand the blanket behind them disappeared and then she took Emma' hand in her own and together they headed back to camp.

*A/N-Soooooo?

REVIEW! Please :)


	8. Sleeping arangements

*A/N- Here's the next chapter my darlings! :)

*Disclaimer- I don't own Once or any of its character!

REVIEW! Please :)

"Where on earth have they gone?" Snow said while frantically pacing around the campsite. "What if something happened to them Charming? What if Regina hurt our baby?" Snow's mind was racing a million miles an hour. "Snow calm down, I'm sure they're both alright." said charming as he got up and walked over to his pacing wife. he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him and placed a tender kiss to her cheek. Snow's breathing was starting to calm and her body was slowly relaxing into his hold. "I just don't want anything to happen to her… to either of them." Snow said that last part quietly but charming still heard her.

No matter what has happened in their past a part of Snow White has always loved the evil queen and a part probably always will. Charming said nothing and just held his wife tighter.

"I don't know Gina, I know that we aren't to far away from Pan's camp, but we need to find Neal… It's the only way." Emma's voice was heard, and it was getting increasingly louder as the pair got closer to camp. "Emma!" Snow yelled and ripped herself out of her husband's embrace and ran to her daughter. Upon seeing the blonde the pixie haired brunette launched herself into her arms and squeezed her tightly."Thank god you're alright, I was so worried about you." Next to Emma, Regina rolled her eyes at the statement. "Of course she's alright, she was with me." Regina said cockily and Snow pulled back and glared at her. "I know, that's why I was worried." "Why on earth would I do anything to hu…"

"ENOUGH! both of you!" Emma yelled jumping between to the warring women, Emma's back was to Regina and she looked directly into Snow's eyes. "Can you leave her alone for five minutes? God, Regina isn't going to hurt me or anyone else here." Snow's eyes widened at her daughter, no matter how many times Emma has stood up for Regina and protected her Snow never understood and every time she was left wondering what on earth was going on, why her _own daughter _was protecting someone who had tried to kill her on multiple occasions. "Emma you don't know her like we do." Was Snow's weak argument. Emma's eyes darkened and she stepped closer to her mother, "No. You do not _know _her like _I do_." Emma said through gritted teeth. Snow took a step back from her daughter, she didn't know what to say. "Enough." Emma continued. "You ,_mother_, will leave her alone, no more comments, no more looks, no more anything. Do you understand?" Snow simply shook her head in confirmation, she was too shocked to say anything,

"Good." Was Emma's only reply before she turned away from her mother and grabbed Regina's arms and drug her to the other side of camp where the other were. Emma glanced into Regina's eyes and her heart broke a little bit, no matter what Regina put up on the outside, the thing's that people say to her really do hurt, she just tries to hide it. Emma squeezed Regina's arm and they sat down on the log they had sat earlier. Snow walked back to Charming without a word and she wrapped her arms around him for support. His arm went around her shoulders pulling her slightly closer.

"Well, now that that's over with we can get on with it." Hook said coming to standing in the middle of the group. "our little buddy Neal is being held in the Echo Cave." Glancing around he could tell that no one here knew what they were, well apart from Tinkerbell anyway. Hook sighed, "Well then tomorrow is going to be full of excitement, I think I'll save the explanation for until we get there."

"Why? Why not tells us now?" Emma said her eyes narrowed. "Because love, if I told you now, you all would talk about things and it would ruin our chances of getting Neal out." Emma stood up and got closer to the pirate, "Just tell us, I'm in no mood to play your games." Emma spat getting up close and personal with him. His face broke into a smirk, "You're quite adorable when you're angry love." Hook said, non to quietly either Regina's anger bubbled up in her veins and she stood up and placed herself between the two, "Okay sea rat, back your corner." Regina hissed pushing him backwards and away from Emma. Emma's mouth was a gap and her eye's were wider than usual, Regina turned back around grabbing a hold of Emma and dragging her back over to their spot. Across from them Snow's mouth was hanging open as well. 'What just happened?' she thought as her brow furrowed.

"Well we have quite the journey tomorrow so we should all get some sleep." Tink said trying to break the uncomfortable silence that was just thrust upon the group. "Right you are love." Hook said smiling. "We all should sleep in pairs, as this night continues it will just colder." "Snow and Charming can sleep together, Regina and Tinkerbell, and Emma and I" Hook said smirking. Emma let out a throaty chuckle, "I don't think so dude. There is no way I am getting that close to you." Emma's voice was full of amusement. "You can sleep with us Emma." Snow said smiling holding her hand out for her daughter.

"Pfft that ain't happening either. Look I don't particularly trust anyone in this group, I've seen first hand that You and Regina don't get along mom, and Tinkerbell and Regina don't get along either and there is no way I trust Hook around her either. I'm sleeping with Regina." Behind her Emma could hear Regina's snickers and it took all Emma had left to suppress her laughs as well.

"Emma I don't think that's a good idea, I'd feel more comfortable if yo…" "This isn't up for discussion Snow." Emma said and grabbed Regina's hand and drug her off the other other side of camp where no one's gear was set up. When they were out of earshot Regina turned to Emma and smiled brightly, "Geez Em telling your parents we're sleeping together already? That only happened like and hour ago." Regina teased and Emma blushed. "Hush." Emma said and she gestured to the ground and Regina waved her hand and on the ground in front of them appeared their sleeping bags and blankets.

Everything was pitch black, across the clearing there was a small fire going but the light didn't reach to where Emma and Regina lay. Once they both settled down Emma hand her head resting on Regina's chest and Regina's arm was over Emma's back and resting on her hip. Both of their gazes fell upon the stars, " I wish we could see the stars like this at home." Emma whispered clinging to Regina's shirt. Regina started drawing shaped against Emma's skin. "We can darling, once we get home with Henry I'll take you to my cabin." Emma smiled and a yawn graced her face. "Go to sleep dear, we have a long, hectic day before us tomorrow." Regina said softly placing a kiss to Emma's lips softly. Emma hummed her approval and kissed back. For the first time since they arrived to this god forsaken land they both felt safe. Safe and loved.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

The early morning light fell upon the sleeping parties, Hook and Tinkerbell were huddled in one corner of the camp, Regina and Emma across the camp from them and Snow and Charming were across from both of the paired off couples. The sun had just started to rise giving the sky bright orange and pink colors. As always Snow was the first one to wake in the group and she looked around them. The fire they left going last night had burned out and it was just giving off smoke, Tinkerbell and Hook were still fast asleep as well as Charming. Snow gently and stealthily untangled herself from her husband and stood up stretching. She glanced over to where Regina and Emma lay but she couldn't really see them so she started to get closer.

As Snow approached all she could see was a back facing her, but as she got closer the scene in front of her she could see there was an arm wrapped around the back that was facing her, Snow's jaw dropped and her eyes looked as if they were about to bug out of her head. As she finally got to be standing over them she saw that her baby girl was cuddled up to the evil queen. Emma's head was still resting on Regina's chest and Regina had a protective arm wrapped around Emma.

Snow began to panic, her breathing becoming labored, "CHARMING!" Snow screamed, her balance was becoming off and pretty soon all that was heard was thud. Everyone in the group bolted upright and Charming ran over to where his wife lay. Emma moved away from Regina slightly and stares at her mother who is passed out on the ground. "What happened?" Charming asked as her fell to his knees next to his wife.

Emma shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Snow?" Charming asked shaking her shoulders slightly, "Snow? Honey wake up." That didn't work so he lent down and kissed her lips softly and pulled back, nothing. "Let me try." Emma said, "Snow god damn it! Wake the fuck up!" Emma said as she slapped her mother across the face. "Language!" two voices sounded, one was Regina who was giving Emma a look between shocked and envious, and the other voice was small and groggy, it came from Snow, "Emma you shouldn't have done that." Charming scolded and Emma just rolled her eyes, "Well it worked didn't it?" Emma said, crawling back into her and Regina's shared sleeping bag. Under the blankets Emma took Regina's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Snow honey, what happened? Are you alright?" Snows blinked her eyes a few times trying to clear her mind, "Yea I'm fine… I Just got up to check on Emma and…" That's when Snows eyes widened and she shot up from the ground, "Why were you cuddled up to her?" Snow screamed at Emma ,who in response, eyes widened. Emma looked to Regina for help, there was a pressure on Emma's hand and Regina spoke, "Relax dear, the night was cold, cuddling up to something warm is pure human instinct when faced with the possibility of freezing." Snow's eyes still looked like they were gonna bulge out of her eyes, "It's too early for these theatrics." Emma said using her free hand to run through her hair and down her face. Snow turned from Emma to Charming and back a few times at a loss for words. Regina and Emma, as if on quae, both rolled their eyes. "Well now that everyone has been so rudely woken," Regina began, "We should all pack up and be on our way, the faster we find _Neal_, the faster we can get Henry and I can get off this island and not be stuck with you Imbeciles any longer." Emma's head whipped around to Regina, her eyes showing hurt, at that look Regina's face softened and she shook her head at Emma. The corners of the blondes mouth turned up and she let out a small sigh.

Taking this chance Regina stood and helped Emma up and once Emma was up, Regina cleared their sleeping arrangement and they were ready. "I suggest you get ready." Regina said with another eye roll. Charming pulled Snow along with them back over to their sleeping spot, and started to pack their things. "I don't trust her Charming." snow said quietly, "I know." was all Charming said as he looked over Snow's shoulder at the two women, at the moment Regina's face had a bright smile on it and Emma was doubled over in laughter. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say a word and cast his gaze back to what her was doing.

Soon everyone was ready and they were on their way to the cave. Hook and Tinkerbell were in front, Snow and Charming in the middle, and Emma and Regina in the back. Every once in a while Snow would glance back at them and Emma would sigh, the blonde got closer to Regina so only the brunette could hear her, "This is gonna be a long walk." Emma huffed a Regina nodded her agreement.

*A/N- So what do you guys think? What do you think Snow and Charming are thinking? Hook and Tink? :)

REVIEW! Please :)


	9. The Echo Cave

*A/N-Sorry it's taken so long for the next chapter, I'e been super sick and with school I haven't had much time :/

*Disclaimer- I still don't own it.

REVIEW! Please :)

"Jesus Christ." Emma's voice rang out, echoing off the walls of the cave. Their surroundings were dark, but there was a small opening at the top of the cave that let the moonlight in casting a brilliant blue around them. There was a cage in the middle of the cave, but as the group looked around they all came to the same conclusion, there was no way to get over to the cage. "How the hell are we suppose to get over there?" Emma spat turning her gaze to Hook. Hook smirked, "Now that we are here love, i'll tell you about this place." He surveyed the rest of the group to make sure they were paying attention and then he continued. "The echo cave is used to hold something that someone doesn't want you to get to. The only way to get to the middle of the room… is to tell your deepest secrets."

Everyone gasped and their faces all held the same amount of shock. Regina and Emma glanced towards each other and Emma audibly gulped. "You've got to be kidding me." Emma said with a sigh. "I'm afraid not love." Hook said with the biggest smile. 'damn it Neal, you've always been a pain in the ass.' Emma thought as she looked towards the cage. "Neal?! Are you in here?" Emma yelled, but received no answer. "Damn it, Neal?!" Emma yelled again. There was a clattering coming from the cage and then a head came into view. "Emma?" He said, his voice weak. "We're coming to get you Neal, just hang on." Emma said, then turned back to the group. "So… who's starting?" Emma said uncomfortably. "I will love." Hook said, his face had a shit eating grin plastered on it and Emma didn't want to know what was about to come out of his mouth.

"I'm in love with Emma." He said cockily, Snow and charming shared a look, Emma's jaw dropped, and Emma felt Regina stiffen behind her. All of a sudden the ground around them started to shake and a step appeared before them, making the first of many steps appear that will take them to the cage.

"Charming and I… we want to try to have another baby.. a baby we can raise… the whole way." Snow said smiling, she turned and gave her husband a loving kiss. Emma's heart felt like it was breaking and she had tears well up in her eyes. Emma turned from them to Regina and looked into the brunette's eyes. The ground shook again and another step appeared. Regina took a step closer to Emma wanting to comfort her lover, she went to take another step when Tinkerbell spoke. "I'm in love with Hook." She said quietly and the ground shook yet again.

Emma and Regina were the only two that didn't react to the news, they were in their own world. Emma was trying so hard not to cry and Regina's heart was breaking for her blonde lover. "Emma." Regina started but she didn't know what to say.

'God those two idiots. Can't they see that they just hurt their daughter.' Regina thought as she cast a glare over Emma's shoulder.

"Regina… I need you." Emma whispered softly, it couldn't even be considered a whisper. Without thinking Regina closed the distance between them and enveloped Emma in a tight hug. "I love you Emma." Regina whispered into Emma's hair. "I love you too Gina." Emma whispered back and she buried her head in Regina's neck. "Brace yourself Emma…" Regina said as she pulled Emma back and looked into her eyes. Regina glanced over Emma's shoulder again but no one was paying them any attention. Regina cleared her throat loudly. "Emma and I are in love… She is my true love and I am hers." Regina said loudly, before anyone could say anything Regina lent in and kissed Emma's lips softly, but passionately.

A high pitch scream came from Snow and followed by yet another thud. Regina pulled back from Emma and they rested their foreheads together. "Darling, if your mother doesn't stop fainting we will have to start wrapping her in bubble wrap." Regina said with a Smirk.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Charming yelled from his place on the ground next to his wife. He was shaking her shoulders trying to wake her. "Charming?" Snow asked quietly. "I'm here Snow." he said quietly. "Please tell me that I didn't just hear what I thought I heard." She said, not daring to open her eyes. When he didn't answer she got up and stalked towards her daughter and former step mother.

"What have you done to our daughter?" Snow snapped. Regina pushed Emma behind her.

"I haven't _done _anything, well except love her." Regina snapped back.

"Bullshit Regina, I know you, and I know Emma, and there is no way that you two are in love with each other."

Snow reached for Emma's arm and yanked at it trying to pull her away from Regina.

"Let go of her!" Regina snapped at Snow slapping at her hand. Snow didn't even react and kept trying to pull Emma. "God damn it Snow STOP!" Emma shouted tearing her arm away from her mother and wrapping her arms around Regina's waist trying gather her strength.

"You may have know me once _Snow White_, but you don't know the first thing about the me I am now." Regina said icily. "And don't say know, is your daughter. You don't know her at all. If you did you wouldn't have said what you did a few minutes ago. Can't you see how bad that hurt her? No, you can't, because even though she _is_ your daughter, you didn't raise her. You don't know her." Regina spat getting closer and closer to Snow with every word until they were face to face.

"And whose fault is that Regina?! Yours, because you cast that stupid curse the brought us all to this world." Snow yelled back getting up close to Regina. At this Emma stepped between them and pushed her mother back, "No, she may have cast the curse but she didn't force you to put me in the wardrobe, you did that all on your own."

Snow had tears in her eyes and she glanced back at her daughter.. "I do love Regina mother. She is my true love, and no matter what anyone say's I always have and always will love her."

"Emma you can't be serious, after everything she's done to us and everyon…" Snow was cut off by the ground shaking again and the last step fell into place. "I don't care about anything she's done. She isn't that person anymore." Emma whispered and she closed the distance between herself and Regina again.

Their kiss was soft and loving and it showed how they really felt about each other. There was yet again another thud behind them and Regina rolled her eyes. Choosing not to say anything Emma pulled back from Regina slightly, "I'll be back in just a few minutes my love." Emma said and she kissed Regina quickly once more, reassuring her that she loved her, and only her. When Emma stepped back she walked around Regina and she glanced down at her unconscious mother and rolled her eyes and stepped over her.

Emma took a deep breath and began her walk over the floating steps. Her heart was racing a million miles an hour and she wasn't sure what would happen once she reached the cage. "Emma!" Neal shouted happily. "You did it!"

"We did it." She corrected him as she made it to the front of his cage, she searched it for a lock or some way to open it but she found none, She unsheathed her sword and she began to swing at the wooden cage. "Emma, Emma stop. That isn't how you get me out of here."

Emma was confused, "Then how?" She asked out of breath.

"The same way you got over here." He said quietly.

Emma's eyes widened, 'fucking great, this day keeps getting better and better'

Emma set her sites on Neal and took a deep breath before down casting her eyes. "I don't know what to say." She said quietly.

Neal had a look on his face that she couldn't decipher, "What are you feeling right now? Being here with me?" He asked after a minute of silence. Emma glanced over her shoulder at Regina who had her gaze set on Emma.

"I… I honestly hoped that you were dead Neal…" She began but paused taking a deep breath. "When you left me so many years ago I thought I would never heal, I was pregnant with Henry and I was in jail and my life felt like it was over. I couldn't keep Henry without you because what kind of a mother would I have been? An 18 year old convict that had no role model for a parent as I grew up. When you left that was the last time I let myself love and I swore I would never put myself through that kind of agony again. I loved you so much, you were my world…"

She stopped, taking a glance at Neal whose mouth hung open.

"But here's my truth Neal… You were my first love, and for some god awful reason, I will always love you… but not the kind of love where I want to be with you. You and I are never going to happen again." The earth around them shook and the cage door fell open but Neal sat inside anyway taking in what has just happened.

When he began to climb out he started to talk, "Come on Emma, I know you still love me and want to be with me, what can't you give me another chance? I'm so sorry for leaving you… I shouldn't have done that, but at the time I thought it was what was best… I thought I was keeping you from coming back to Storybrooke, stopping you from saving everyone…"

Neal went to step towards Emma but she took a step back. "I meant what I said Neal, you and I are done, forever… I found my true love and you are not her." Emma said furiously. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

"Her?" he said in bewilderment.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Did you not witness what just went down over there?" She asked jabbing her thumb behind herself.

He shook his head, "No my vision is a little blurry, I got hit in the back of the head." He said subconsciously reaching up and touching the tender spot. Emma sighed and turned on her heel and made her way back towards the others with Neal following close behind her.

When they reached the other side Emma walked straight into Regina's waiting arms. "I love you." Emma whispered and she pecked her lips. "And I you Miss Swan." Regina said teasingly.

"Wait her?!" Neal all but shrieked. 'Here we go again' Emma and Regian both thought.

*A/N- So what did you think?

REVIEW! :) Please


End file.
